Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate
Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate is an entry in the Castlevania series for the Nintendo 3DS. Rumors about the game circulated before the cover of the June 2012 edition of Nintendo Power was revealed proving it's existence. The game is set to be officially announced by Konami at their second annual pre-E3 conference on Thursday May 31st at 10:30 am PT. Story The game is set 25 years after the events of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, though there are story elements that take place in different time periods. There are four playable characters including Trevor Belmont (though it's been suggested that this is not the Trevor that has been seen in previous games), his descendent Simon Belmont, and two, as yet, unknown characters. The game is set in Dracula's Castle through different points in time. As such, Dracula is again the main antagonist of the game. Gameplay Gameplay is said to be reminiscent of Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow and Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia and plays primarily in 2D and 2.5D, though there are sections of the game that will shift into a fully 3D environments, with polygon-based graphics. Gameplay is split between four main characters, each with their own abilities and weapons. Simon wields the Vampire Killer whip, throwing axes and burning oil and can also summon mystical guardians to fight for him or protect him. Trevor utilizes the Combat Cross that made its debut in Lords of Shadow. As player's explore Dracula's Castle, some paths may be blocked off due to characters not sharing the same abilities, such as a double jump. The gameplay will switch between the four characters at predetermined points. Nonlinear exploration and discovery is encouraged, and the game utilizes the touch screen to give players the ability to mark places they'd like to re-visit later, and make notes. SpotPass and StreetPass functions will be used, but it is unknown exactly how at this time. Some details about specific controls have been revealed. These include using the X button for strong attacks, the Y button for wider-reaching attacks, the A button for secondary weapons like the boomerang-like glaive and electric bombs, R to grab enemies and L to block and dodge. You can earn experience points to unlock new combos including the ability to launch foes into the air, smash enemies down to the ground and more. Enemies include skeletons, axe-wielding undead and more. Development The game's producer Dave Cox has this to say about the game: “We felt that traditionally Castlevania games had done well on handheld, and indeed found a home there to a certain extent. The whole team really felt we could do something special and memorable on the format that would immerse players totally. The N3DS has allowed us to create something totally unique and exclusive to the format that we think players are going to absolutely love.” Videos External links *Official site *[http://www.konami.com/games/castlevania:-lords-of-shadow,-mirror-of-fate Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate] at Konami.com *''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate'' at the Castlevania Wikia Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Castlevania games Category:Mercury Steam games Category:Konami games Category:2013 video games Category:Action games Category:Games published by Konami Category:Metroidvania games